


Forced

by Vegorott



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley gets attacked, M/M, and aziraphale fights back, crowley and aziraphale get caught, fluff at first, then angst, then fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It all started with Crowley trying to trap a spider in a cup but when Gabriel finds the two kissing on the ground, all hell breaks loose and Aziraphale isn't backing down this time





	Forced

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вынужден](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308906) by [HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss)



> I received two prompt requests, one asking for a protective Aziraphale and the other wanting some hurt/comfort with the phrase 'get off of him!' and this is what was born.

“Make sure not to hurt him,” Aziraphale called up to Crowley, who was standing on his desk with a plastic cup in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. “And be careful yourself, my dear.” He added as Crowley grunted and was now on his toes. 

“I’m fine,” Crowley said. “And we can’t miracle this little bugger away, because?” 

“We can’t use miracles for such little things,” Aziraphale said, moving closer to the desk when Crowley shifted his feet. 

"Then why can’t I just squash this damn spider?” 

“We can’t just kill one of God’s creatures like that.” Aziraphale placed a hand to his chest. 

“You eat meat and that involves killing God’s creatures.” Crowley got the cup over the small daddy long-legs. 

“That’s different.”

“Is it?” Crowley scoffed and slowly started to slide the paper under the cup, unconsciously wiggling his hips as he did so. “Just admit that you’re too scared to take care of the spider on your own.” Crowley waited for a protest and turned his head when he didn’t get any, catching Aziraphale looking at him and quickly turning his head away. “Were you looking at my ass?” 

“W-What!? No!” Aziraphale squeaked out. 

“You’re blushing, angel.” Crowley sang, purposely sticking his rear out and shaking it towards Aziraphale. “Is my ass tempting you? Are you thinking of-” Crowley’s teasing became a yelp when he misstepped and fell off of the desk, cup flying away from him as his arms flailed. He waited for the pain of hitting the ground but was surprised to find that he landed softly and was brought to being stunned when he saw that Aziraphale had caught him. 

“You okay?” Aziraphale asked. 

“I should be asking you that, you’re the one that landed on the ground,” Crowley said, turning himself so he was now sitting sideways in Aziraphale’s lap. 

“I have plenty of padding to land on.” Aziraphale weakly joked, not wanting to admit that his rear actually did sting a little from the fall. His laughter died off when Crowley gave him a look. 

“My beautiful angel,” Crowley said before pressing his and Aziraphale’s lips together. 

“Crowley~” Aziraphale giggled, laying down when Crowley placed a hand on his chest. “The floor really?” He added with an exaggerated sigh. Crowley just grinned, moving so he was straddling the other and grabbed Aziraphale’s hands, pinning them to the ground beside his head. 

“You started this.” Crowley playfully growled, neither of them hearing the bell to the front door.

“I did no such thing” Aziraphale feined innocence and could only chuckle when Crowley kissed him. 

“Get off!” A voice shouted before Crowley was kicked away from Aziraphale. 

“Cro-” Aziraphale got caught off by someone yanking him to his feet. “Let go of me!” Aziraphale jerked out of the hold and rushed over to Crowley. “Are you alright?”

“What is this!?” Gabriel demanded. “I actually went out of my way to protect you and you're acting like this?” 

“Protect him!? When in the fu-”

“What are you saying?” Aziraphale cut Crowley off. 

“Was he or was he not trying to force himself on you?” Gabriel asked as Sandalphon stood beside him, hands behind his back and brow arched. 

“Of course not!” Aziraphale felt disgusted at Gabriel’s accusation. Crowley would never, ever, even think of doing something as horrendous as that. 

“I’ve forced myself in there a few times, but that was because someone was impatient with prep.” Crowley stuck his tongue out and winked.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale scolded.

“Have you been fraternizing with the demon!?” Gabriel tensed up.

“Fraternizing is not the only type of f-ing we’ve been doing.” Crowley tucked his thumbs into the front pockets of his jeans, his smirk growing with each second that Gabriel looked at him in shock while Aziraphale just sputtered, not able to come up with words at that moment. 

“Sandalphon,” Gabriel said as an order and before anyone could finish a blink, Sandalphon was across the room and landing a solid punch on Crowley’s stomach. Crowley coughed out in pain and didn’t have a second to think of something witty to say as he was thrown into a nearby wall. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale went to intervene but was shoved back by Gabriel. 

“What are you going to do? Bribe him with crepes?” Gabriel mocked, keeping a tight grip on the front of Aziraphale’s shirt. Aziraphale started to shake as all he could hear was Crowley screaming out in pain, Gabriel’s body blocking the view. “You’re soft, Aziraphale, don’t forget that,” Gabriel spoke harshly. “You should have known this would happen, you are ignorant to believe you’d never be found out. And you should know that all of this is your fault.” Aziraphale could feel tears forming in his eyes, his gaze shifting when he saw something move beside Gabriel and it was Crowley, having landed on the couch. Crowley looked at Aziraphale, dark blood dripping down his nose and mouth.

“Angel, run.” Crowley managed to choke out before a hand grabbed him by the hair and yank him out of Aziraphale’s view. 

“Aw, he makes it seem as if he cares.” Gabriel mocked. “He’s a demon, Aziraphale, all he wants to do it use you and you fell for it like the naive child you are.” Aziraphale could feel a burning in his chest and he started to tremble, at first it could have been mistaken as fear but his eyes harden with rage. 

“Fuck you,” Aziraphale said between gritted teeth before cocking back and arm and punching Gabriel across the face, taking a second to shake the pain out of his hand before heading over to a shelf, picking up a decorative, but still useable, metallic sword from it. “Get away from him!” Aziraphale screamed as climbed up on the end table, using it to give him a higher jump towards Crowley and Sandalphon. Neither expecting the attack, Aziraphale managed to stab the sword directly into the head of Sandalphon, causing him to collapse. Aziraphale landed with his feet at either side of Sandalphon’s body, watching as it went away in a could of white dust. 

“You discorperated him,” Gabriel said as the dist floated into the air. Aziraphale picked up his sword once more and pointed it towards Gabriel. 

“Leave my demon alone,” Aziraphale stated as he moved closer to Gabriel, other hand going into the air and looking as if it caught something. “Hurt him again and I assure you, it will be much worse than a discorperation you’ll face.” Aziraphale opened his hand and blew the spider from before into Gabriel’s face. Gabriel could only scream and swat at his face, rushing out of the store as he kept making his high-pitched shouts of fear. 

“Angel?” Crowley’s voice croaked, getting Aziraphale to drop the sword and rush to him, going to his knees and holding the injured demon.

“Crowley!? How badly hurt are you? Do you need a doctor? Wait, we can’t go to a doctor, maybe a trip to hell and some hellfire would work or-”

“That was really hot.” Crowley chuckled. 

“Not now, you’re bleeding.” Aziraphale blushed. 

“I just need a good nap, I’ve been worse off.” Crowley raised a hand and placed it on Aziraphale’s cheek. “You discorperated an angel for me.” 

“And I’d do it again.” Aziraphale placed his hand on Crowley’s. “I love you, my troublesome demon.”

“And I love you, my strong angel.” 


End file.
